Finally We See His Face
by Heilian
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Kakashi ikut hanami rame rame?
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY WE SEE HIS FACE**

Kakashi baru saja bangun tidur.

Jam berapa nih…? Jam 10 ternyata.

Aku kan janji ikut hanami dengan Naruto dan Sakura. (dia tidak tahu yang mengadakan hanami adalah Tsunade, btw hanaminya jam10)

Waduh, telatnya bakal parah nih….

Mereka bakal ngamuk.

Cuek deh.

Alasan mengapa Kakashi bangun sesiang ini adalah dia semalam melahap lima buku Icha Icha Paradise yang baru sampai larut malam.

Jam 12.

"KAKASHI SENSEI TELAT, TAHU!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura.

"Yah, maaf deh." Kata Kakashi sambil garuk-garuk kepala. " Soalnya tadi…."

Kata-katanya diinterupsi oleh Sakura yang menariknya duduk. "Udah deh, Kakashi sensei duduk aja !

Semua orang sudah menyantap makanan suguhan hanami hari itu (sudah banyak berkurang, lha wong udah dari jam 10, salahnya sendiri telat kan), yang tiap orang bawa satu jenis makanan, cuma si pelit Kakashi yang tidak. Kakashi juga ingin makan tapi ragu-ragu, susah kan nyembunyiin muka di depan orang banyak begini.

" Kok malah bengong, ayo makan. Jarang-jarang kan ada kesempatan begini. Ayo!" kata Tsunade.

Kakashi berpikir , sekali-kali bolehlah…. Kalo mukanya pernah diliatin mungkin gangguan orang-orang penasaran bakal berkurang.

Nggak pa-pa deh. Toh nggak sering-sering.

Kakashi mulai melahap sushi di depannya. Mendadak mukanya jadi panas merasakan semua orang di sana memandanginya. Malahan wajahnya mulai memerah, malu.

Yang mereka lihat adalah salah satu wajah paling tampan yang bisa ditemukan.

Proporsi yang benar-benar pas….

Kontur yang sempurna….

Hidung mancung….

Wajah mulus bahkan satu bekas jerawat pun tidak ditemukan…. (semua cewek ngiri)

Bibir pink kemerahan yang lembut….

Ini reaksi dan pikiran mereka:

Tsunade: Rasanya pengen jadi muda lagi! Cakep banget sih anak satu ini! Ampun, bibirnya….

Shizune degup jantungnya jadi lebih cepat dan hanya terpana, kehabisan kata-kata (matanya udah jadi hati).

Anko tersedak dango.

Naruto dan Sakura: Nggak mungkin! Seumur-umur kenal Kakashi-sensei, "cakep" nggak masuk daftar kata buat mendeskripsikan jonin satu ini.

Iruka: (geli) Wah, Naruto pasti kaget teorinya salah.

Gai:Waduh, kalo ini sih, aku kalah telak! TT

Lee: Nggak mungkin! Masak lebih cakep dari Gai-sensei?

Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi mukanya merah padam.

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji cuma agak kaget dan bingung.

Temari kaget kayak abis kesamber petir (gosong donk, becanda kok, becanda) dan terpesona setengah idup.

Ino: Sakura curang! Kok nggak pernah cerita sih gurunya cakep begini?

Tenten: Beneran keren! Cakep, kayak dugaanku! Sayang ketuaan.

"Ini beneran Kakashi-sensei kan?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Iya, beneran ini aku, bukan orang lain nyamar!" balas Kakashi. Kok sampe segitunya sih, pikirnya. Dia bener-bener nggak siap menerima reaksi semua orang. Meskipun tukang baca Icha Icha Paradise di depan umum, sebenarnya dia pemalu (mungkin baca novel kayak gitu di depan orang banyak adalah usaha buat ngilangin pemalunya itu).

Semua orang di taman memandanginya sekarang….

Dengan perasaan sangat tidak nyaman Kakashi berkata "Eh, ya,se… sebaiknya ki…kita makan lagi. Hinata, ayo."

Hinata merosot pingsan. Kiba, Neji dan Naruto langsung panik, untungnya Sakura cepat turun tangan. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata sudah sadar lagi.

Kakashi teringat waktu dia masih kecil. Dia dulu sangat pemalu. Bibi tetangga selalu mengatakan bahwa kelak dia akan tumbuh jadi pria tampan. Kakashi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bibi tetangga bicara seperti itu. Dan mendengar itu Kakashi langsung jadi merah (keliatan jelas karena kulitnya yang putih) dan langsung pergi. Saat di akademi juga, semua anak perempuan memandanginya terus-menerus, yang sangat tidak nyaman baginya. Lama-lama karena tidak tahan, Kakashi mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan setelah lebih dari 20 tahun, dia heran dengan reaksi semua perempuan yang yang dari dulu sama saja, selalu terpana melihat wajahnya (sejauh ini pengecualiannya cuma Sakura, yang masih tidak yakin itu Kakashi).

(AN: Yah, kalo pada bereaksi kayak gitu, jangan heran deh. Coba pembaca yang cewek-cewek ni, bayangin, kalo nemu cowok cakep dengan proporsi wajah dan kontur sempurna…, muka mulus lussss dengan kulit pucat…, hidung mancung…, bibir pink kemerahan yang lembut…, rambut perak berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari dan berkibaran tertiup angin…. Hmmmmmm…, pemandangan indah. Kayaknya mata bakal jadi bandel banget deh, nggak mau dialihin.)

Keadaan udah mulai normal lagi, hanya saja perempuan-perempuan di taman masih curi-curi pandang.

" Ah, itu Ayame-neechan dateng. Asyiiiiiik, ramen pesananku!" kata Naruto dengan riang. Naruto memang sudah memesan ramen favoritnya untuk makanan ekstra hanami kali ini, sekalian nraktir makan siang Iruka-sensei dan Chouji.

Melihat Ayame yang agak kerepotan, Kakashi berniat membantunya memberikan ramen pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayame-san, mari saya bantu." Kakashi hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Ayame, yang memang naksir Kakashi, langsung jadi gugup dan tangannya tergelincir. Oh,oh. Kuah ramen yang panas itu tidak sengaja tertumpah ke wajah, leher dan bahu Kakashi.

"Duh, duh. Kakashi-san ma… ma… maaf." Ayame dengan panik berusaha membersihkan tumpahan kuah di wajah, leher dan bahu lelaki yang, mungkin, paling tampan di Konoha.

Kakashi langsung bersemu merah.

"A… Ayame-san, sudah, tidak apa-apa

Kakashi menyadari sesuatu, MASKERNYA BASAH!!!! Gawat nih!! Dengan terpaksa masker itu dilepasnya.

Habis deh aku, gimana caranya pulang dengan muka kebuka begini?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Yap, ini fanficku yang kedua, moga-moga pada seneng (terutama fans-nya Kakashi). Moga-moga (lagi) aku bisa cepet bikin chapter duanya, soalnya lagi banyak tugas bikin makalah & presentasi (mana yang farmol aku kebagian cari meknisme obat, kan mesti cari bener, g bisa nyontek). Anyway, met baca)


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY WE SEE HIS FACE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Disclaimer: Bukan aku yang ngarang Naruto (ya iya, lah)

AN: Ini dia chapter duanya, akhirnya selesai juga. Anyway, met baca!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi berusaha berjalan pulang dengan tenang, meskipun dalam kenyataannya dia sangat gugup dan tegang. Sudah lebih dari 20 tahun sejak dia terakhir kali memperlihatkan wajah di depan umum. Bagaimana nanti reaksi orang-orang? Yang baru saja dialaminya waktu hanami tadi membuatnya khawatir.

"Kakashi-kun ya?" tanya seorang wanita berumur sekitar 50-an.

"Eh, maaf, Anda siapa?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Ah, kamu sudah lupa ya? Dulu aku tinggal di sebelah rumah keluarga Hatake."

"Kiku-basan?". Kakashi langsung jadi merah. Bibi inilah yang selalu bilang dia akan jadi pria tampan.

" Kamu sudah dewasa ya sekarang. Dulu terakhir kali bertemu kamu masih segini." katanya sambil menunjuk pinggangnya (AN: Kakashi umur berapa tuh?) "Sudah jadi shinobi hebat kamu sekarang."

Kakashi langsung bersemu merah lagi.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, aku masih ada keperluan, jadi sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kiku-basan"

Kakashi dengan gugup berjalan pulang. Di sepanjang jalan semua perempuan memandanginya, tidak peduli anak-anak, remaja, ibu-ibu, bahkan nenek-nenek. (AN: masak ada cowok cakepnya menarik perhatian begitu nggak diliat, rugi donk, he he he).

Kalo gini sih aku nggak bisa pulang pake cara normal.

Kakashi langsung melompat ke atap terdekat dan memutuskan pulang dengan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain, setidaknya kalau begini tidak banyak orang yang melihat wajahnya.

Tiga hari kemudian Kakashi pulang tengah hari dengan wajah terbuka lagi plus baju basah (karena dia kecebur di sungai, maskernya jadi basah juga, thanks to Naruto, Naruto juga nggak mau bantu ngeringin maskernya, padahal dia kan bisa make angin, habis itu pas mau dijemur malah nyangkut di ranting dan sobek). Sakura malah menggodanya juga tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei, bajunya basah juga tuh. Nggak dijemur aja sekalian?"

Pesshhh, Kakashi wajahnya langsung merah. "Terus aku mau pake apa?" balasnya dengan rasa agak kesal campur malu.

Sakura cuma senyam-senyum dan nyengir, senang rasanya bisa menggoda gurunya yang biasanya berwajah malas-malasan dan kesannya ngantuk ini.

Sampai di apartemennya, Kakashi langsung menyambar handuknya dan mandi, soalnya rasanya nggak enak tadi kecebur ke sungai. Tengah-tengah mandi, dia merasa ada yang mengintipnya dari ventilasi. (AN: Jangan ngintip Kakashi-ku sayang yang lagi mandi, nggak relaaaaaaaaaa!) Langsung ditutupinya tubuhnya yang hmmmm, gagah dan seksi itu dengan handuk dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya, keluar dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang mengintipnya tadi. Kakashi hanya bisa melihat sekelebatan saja, tapi yang ngintip dia tadi itu cewek, ada tiga orang malahan. Kakashi tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka jadi dia tidak tahu tadi itu siapa.

Ya ampun, cewek-cewek di Konoha nakutin, sampe ngintip aku mandi.

Tidak jauh dari apartemen Kakashi, cewek-cewek yang tadi ngintip sembunyi di pohon, mecoba menghentikan mimisan mereka. Jelas banget mereka nggak kuat ngeliat Kakashi yang lagi mandi.

Balik lagi ke Kakashi kita tersayang. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan sudah pake baju dan sedang mencari maskernya di dalam lemari.

Aduh gawat!!! Kok nggak ada?!! Padahal aku taruh di sini dan nggak pernah dipindah-pindah.

Mendadak dia sadar sesuatu, kemungkinan yang buruk.

Jangan-jangan cewek-cewek tadi yang ngambil?!!!!!

Kakashi jadi kecewa pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa begitu lengah dan tidak waspada. Dia jonin, dan ada di Konoha, harusnya dia sadar kalau di antara perempuan-perempuan yang memandanginya di jalan waktu dia pulang dengan wajah kelihatan ada kunoichi-nya, bahkan mungkin ada yang jonin juga, dan bisa melakukan ini.

Tidak mau wajahnya tidak tertutup seharian, akhirnya Kakashi pergi ke toko untuk beli masker yang baru.

Sampai di toko, ternyata nggak ada. Padahal udah dicari-cari. (Sebenernya ibu pemilik toko dan anak perempuannya yang jadi penjaga toko melakukan konspirasi, halah:-p, dengan para cewek lain yang mendadak tergila-gila pada Kakashi sejak mereka melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan, dan mereka menyembunyikan semua masker yang ada dengan sangat rapi).

Kakashi langsung panik.

"Kakashi-san, kalau mau bisa kupesankan, asal…." cewek penjaga toko itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya sudah mendekati bibir Kakashi dan mencoba mengecup bibir Kakashi yang kelihatan menggoda. (AN: Hoi, jangan, hoi! He's mine!)

Kakashi merasa mukanya jadi merah dan panas. Dia langsung kabur.

Astaga, bahkan Rin sekalipun tidak pernah mencoba melakukannya padaku!

Keluar dari toko, dilihatnya segerombolan cewek dengan histeris mengejarnya, dan dari arah berlawanan juga ada.

Mati aku!

Kakashi setengah mati berusaha kabur dari gerombolan fans-nya sampai terjadi kejar-kejaran seru.

Mendadak, BRUKKKK!!!! Kakashi menabrak Sai.

"Duh, duh, sori, sori, Sai.". Kakashi langsung berlari pergi dan meninggalkan Sai yang kebingungan.

Sekarang dia ada di depan Ichiraku ramen dan dilihatnya Naruto dan Iruka sedang makan siang.

"Naruto, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, tolong sembunyikan aku." Kakashi berkata dengan panik dan terengah-engah.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, tentu saja Kakashi-san. Tapi ada apa?" Ayame yang sangat heran bertanya padanya.

"Kakashi-sensei kenapa?" Naruto heran sekali soalnya tidak pernah Kakashi sepanik itu.

"Nggak ada waktu buat penjelasan, pokoknya jangan bilang siapa-siapa aku di sini kecuali Hokage-sama, Sakura, Sai atau Yamato yang cari." Kakashi langsung ngumpet di bawah meja, cukup aman, tidak kelihatan dari luar.

Ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei lihat Kakashi-san tidak?"

"Wah, maaf, aku tidak lihat Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh. Maaf ya mengganggu."

Selama seperempat jam setelahnya bolak-balik ada perempuan yang menanyakan apakah mereka berempat melihat Kakashi. Setelah keadaan aman, tidak ada lagi perempuan yang mencari, Naruto menghampiri Kakashi yang ngumpet di bawah meja.

"Kakashi-sensei, udah aman kok." Naruto bilang sambil susah payah nahan geli.

"Makasih Naruto" kata Kakashi sambil keluar dari kolong meja.

"Kakashi-sensei abis ngapain sama mereka hayo, jangan-jangan yang nggak-nggak?"

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, aku kan bukan Jiraiya-sama. Mereka yang mendadak ngejar-ngejar aku tadi."

"Ternyata Kakashi-sensei banyak fans-nya ya." ,Naruto nyaris ketawa, nggak ngira sama sekali urusan ginian bikin Kakashi panik. Dia udah denger sih, banyak cewek yang diam-diam kagum sama gurunya itu, tapi nggak pernah ada kejadian sampe begini.

"Apaan sih?", Kakashi jadi bersemu merah lagi.

"Terima kasih semuanya" kata Kakashi dan dia langsung buru-buru pergi.

Kakashi pulang ke apartemennya dengan susah payah, berusaha menghindari cewek-cewek yang mengejarnya (repot banget menghindari para kunoichi).

Sampai di apartermennya Kakashi langsung menguci pintu dan jendela dan menutup semua tirai. Sampai malam dia tidak berani selangkah pun melewati pintu apartemennya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa beli makan malam. .(AN: My poor 'Kashi, sampe beli makan aja nggak bisa).

Hhhhhhh, nyapekin bangat deh seharian ini.

Tiba-tiba didengarnya ketukan di pintu.

Diintipnya keluar lewat lubang kunci, ternyata Naruto dan Sakura. Pintu apartemennya hanya dibuka sedikit, cuma pas untuk memperlihatkan matanya. Diamatinya kedua muridnya itu, (yang sedang menahan tawa), dengan sangat cermat untuk memastikan itu bener-bener mereka. Setelah yakin yang datang beneran Naruto dan Sakura, barulah Kakashi mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk. Setelah mereka masuk pintunya langsung ditutup lagi.

"Nih, Kakashi-sensei, buat makan malam, aku sama ibu yang buat. Soalnya aku kira Kakashi-sensei nggak bisa keluar beli makan." Sakura berkata begitu sambil mengulurkan sekotak bento pada Kakashi, sambil setengah mati berusaha menahan tawa.

Sakura tentu tahu kabar Kakashi dikejar-kejar cewek dari Naruto, tapi memang berita itu cepet banget nyebar, karena banyak sekali perempuan di Konoha membicarakannya, sampai-sampai ibunya Sakura tahu dari gosipan tetangganya. Karena Sakura berpikir Kakashi mungkin harus nahan lapar sampai malam, akhirnya Sakura dan ibunya membuatkan bento buat Kakashi

Naruto menimpali, nyaris nggak bisa nahan ketawa, "Kayaknya wajahnya Kakashi-sensei lumayan buat dijadiin senjata deh kalo musuhnya cewek".

Kakashi jadi merah dan gugup.

"Aku dan Naruto pulang dulu ya, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura dan Naruto melambaikan tangan mereka, keluar dan menutup kembali pintu apartemen Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung mengunci lagi pintu apartemennya. Hari itu sangat melelahkan.

Beneran nggak mau deh ngeliatin mukaku yang kebuka lagi di depan orang-orang.

NGGAK BAKALAN LAGI !!! KAPOK!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aku bikin aja Kakashi yang pemalu dan sensitif soal wajahnya, he he he he he.


End file.
